conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeltir Galaxy
This article was created by Gemini92 © The Maeltir Galaxy is a Barred spiral Type SA galaxy. The Maeltir Galaxy is the setting for the various events and territories of various inter-stellar governments. History Arrival of the Wazpz The Maeltir Galaxy is over 13 Billion years old. When it was first formed, the Wazpz appeared on Lladnek. They were given the duty by the Harlequins to defend the Galaxy from any threats it may have in the future when life begins to develop. However, 10 thousand years after first appearing, many Wazpz broke into factions and became physically different. Their Wazpidium metal bodies changed to a Black cytoplasm-like substance and their beliefs changed. They wanted the Galaxy for themselves, and became known as the Anti-wazpz. A war broke out at the centre which ended when the Wazpz sealed the Anti-wazpz in a great barrier at the core. In case of an escape, the Wazpz created the Mental race which would be responsible with the cleansing of any Anti-wazp inhabited planets. After the repercussions of the war, the Wazpz began terraforming various planets to T-class with Oxygen/Nitrogen atmospheres and soon life began to develop. The Wazpz then set themselves rules and regulations for Galactic society. The number 1 rule being to not interfere with undeveloped species nor intefere in foreign affairs among galactic powers. After Billions of years, the first sentient species began to emerge and develop space-travel. Rise of the Kroyon Empire The first species to develop space-travel were the Xenophobic and Arrogant Kroyons. Wazp law states that any species that develops space-travel technology must be greeted by an individual of the Wazp kingdom. After the Kroyons were greeted, they and the Wazpz lived in harmony. However, after a Kroyon revolution happened in Kroyon space, the newly developed Empire started expanding at an enormous rate and defected the Wazp kingdom. 7 Wazp terrorists attempted to assasinate the Kroyon Emperor but were caught in the act. After an easy escape, they went into hiding for breaking the non-interference rule. They hid on a T-class planet known as Terra-3 (or Earth) by disguising their physical bodies into native creatures. To survive the host bodies, the Wazpz transferred a W-gene onto the creature's descendents all the way through to Mankind's society. Establishing the Maeltir Empire While the Wazp terrorist group hid on Earth, the Reptoids evolved alongside them, developed space-travel and fled their homeworld to avoid a meteorite collision. They then conquered many other alien species and established the Maeltir Empire as to avoid Kroyon invasion. However, the Empire was viscious and brutal and believed in Reptoid supremacy. Slaves were kidnapped from Ovsor and sold across the Galaxy. The Wazpz could not interfere in affairs so the Empire continued it's brutality for the next 60 Million years, until the Maeltir Underground was established and eventually the Maeltir rebellion resulting in civil war. The Empire crumbles The Maeltir Empire was abolished when Emperor Wirevine was killed by resistance fighters. After the Emperor's death. The Federation era After 1 million years of seperate nations in the Galaxy, the 1st Pavlan Empire believed being united would benefit the galaxy's well-being. Along with the Kronoc Coalition, the Empire signed an act of union. Eventually, over 55 other nations signed the union and established the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. the Federation's territory was split into 7 provinces. Overtime, the Federation and the Kroyon Empire began to become more rivalled and went through a period of cold war. the Maeltir Space Navy was then introduced for self-defence whilst also used to explore new regions of space. Skwobb Clone wars For an experiment in the event of a war, Skwobb scientists started develop robotic clones of their own species. However, the clones overpowered many Maeltir guards and ran rampant on many Federation colonies. Eventually, the clones made their way to Earth and allied with a local mad scientist. But they were stopped by the Wazp terrorists (now disguised as humans). Kroyon Invasion In the Earth year 2008, the Kroyon Empire invaded the Yalske Zone by sending space-faring drones over the neutral zone and destroyed a Sh*tFolk space vessel (which was a member of the Federation at the time). The eventual events that were to follow, a war was declared. However, all was not lost. the 7 Wazp terrorists (or 6, as one of them succumb to 'Vanishing Wazp Syndrome') re-found their powers and managed to stop the Kroyon advancement, thus ending the war. As for the 6 Wazpz themselves, Their crimes were forgotten after they took on new aliases. After which, they became well-known Wazpz all across the Galaxy. Sean joined the Wazp council and eventually was promoted to Emperor. James became a Wazp priest who then advanced through the ranks until he became Wazp pope. Matthew was appointed a millitary advisor and also became the guardian of the Matthew Universe, which he created. Jack became an historian and eventually became Galactic Chronicler. Alex became space marshall of the Lladnek millitary. Thomas became a teacher at the Galactic academy teaching stellar navigation. The First Separatist war Although the Kroyon Invasion of the Federation was considered a major victory, many federation members began to doubt the council's stability as a government. As a result many systems seceded and set up independently. At the time, the Federation couldn't afford to lose stellar territory and dispatched a massive army to deal with separatist threats. This resulted in the independent systems to band together in order to make a stand to the apparent "tyranny" of the Galactic Federation. This war ended with the separatists winning. There would not be another independence war until the Yalske War 5 million years hence. Creation of the Mattiverse On Lladnek, the homeworld of the wazpz, 2 Wazp scientists tested the theory if a T-class environment can exist on a non-celestial body. Or in other words, a pocket universe. They succeed and create the Mattiverse, which is then placed inside a wazp body, Matthew's, hence it's name. Soon after, it was 'born' onto an ocean world. See Mattiverse. Wazp/Anti-wazp war Years before they even developed space-travel, the Kroyons ancient prophecies foresaw the forecoming of paradise. This prophecy was actually the time the Anti-wazp barrier was to grow weaker and they were to escape to wreak destruction onto the Galaxy. A few Anti-wazpz did break through, but many were destroyed by the barrier's energy walls. While the many galactic powers fought off the Ring of Blood cult, the Wazpz sent out legions to slow down the escaping Anti-wazpz. After years of battling, the traitor Alex had long regretted his actions, got to the Galactic core and sacrificed his Wazpz energy minutes before the great barrier was destroyed entirely. Although it killed the Wazp, the barrier was now stronger than ever and the Anti-wazpz that escaped were all destroyed by the barrier energy that spread across the Galaxy. Alex was then dubbed one of the greatest heroes in Wazp history. Yalske Independence After 5 Million years, with the Federatione becoming larger and more member homeworlds joining, the large province of the Yalske Zone demanded independence as they grew tired of living in the Federation's shadow. After many terrorist attacks and protests, a declaration was signed that the entire Yalske Zone was to become independent and be known as the Yalske union. Upon signing the document, the Kronoc ambassador shot the Pavlan politician and declared war on the federation. the war ended after 2 days which concluded with each province becoming independent states, except the Maeltir State centre which became a dominion for individuals who were of the Fawke and Gryme slave descendents. This ended the Federation after over 10 Million years of peace. Hydra-arachnid invasion After both the Anti-wazp wars and the Federation independence war, the galaxy was crippled both economically and morally. The majority of resources used to build the spacecraft were at an all time low and the collateral damage caused by the Ring of Blood was exponentially high. This gave an opportunity of the extra-galactic species known as the Hydra-arachnids to invade (see list of Maeltir Races). After over an Earth decade at war, the Hydra-arachnids fled defeated when a vaccine was invented for their mind-control virus. Although they were defeated, the war proved they were not a cowardly species and thus they could return in the future. Despite being the most damaging war ever to grace the galaxy, it was also the war that brought what could call peace afterwards as the efforts of the collective conciousness left the Galaxy united under one ruling confederate republic called the Maeltir Union. This would be the only time in history all the species of the galaxy, including the Kroyons, would be united together. Technology The Maeltir Galaxy mostly has Type III civillisations where energy sources come from various stars. Vessels vary from anti-matter reactors to slip-stream warp drive engines. The most popular source of fuel, however, is the radioactive mineral, Redonium. Redonium is a scarlet, crystalline mineral found on most terrestrial bodies. It is highly unstable and incredibly radioactive to most, if not all, galactic species. Although dangerous, many species can survive a certain amount of time holding it without a specialised suit. When exposed to the mineral, the veins of the subject begin to glow red and a static feeling goes through the nervous system causing paralysis and seizures. There is no cure for Redonium poisoning but the immune systems can eventually wear off the symptoms even after a prolonged period of exposure. It is this instability and danger as well as abundance of Redonium that makes it an ideal source of fuel for space-craft. Public transport consists of shuttle buses to different planets and space stations and also available is a galaxy-wise tube system that transports vehicles inside similar to Earth-trains as fast as any spacecraft. Law Although the Wazpz have a strict non-interference rule they have established laws of which all sentient space-travelling species must follow. A system has been summed up to divide crime into 3 categories so punishment can be carried out easily. Type 1 crime A Type 1 crime is a subtle crime and doesn't usually put the public at serious risk. It consists of crimes such as graffiti, littering and loitering. Punishment is community service. Type 2 crime A type 2 crime is often a more serious offence and can put the public at risk. They consist of burglary, robbery, manslaughter and fighting. Punishment, depending on which crime has been carried out, is being locked away on one of the prison planets/asteroids. Time in jail depends how the outcome of the crime turned out. Type 3 crime A Type 3 crime is a really serious one. They consist of murder, rape and sex offence. Punishment for these types of crimes are often serious as the majority of the galaxy doesn't tolerate such vile behaviour. Criminals are either locked away to one of the prison planets and beaten brutally, if not executed. It is these reasons alone Type 3 crimes are on the decrease. Currency Maeltir citizens use a credit system as physicaly currency is now considered fully obsoloete. 'Maeltir Credit' is the only galactic currency since the unionisation of the galaxy. However, some parts of the galaxy dont use currency such as the deeper parts of the Kroyon hives where there is little to no civillization. Classifications (Unfinished) Species classification According to the drake equation, there are supposedly over 175,000 sentient species in the Maeltir galaxy. Inhabitants of the galaxy can be classified into different categories. Carbon-based lifeforms - The most prominent form of life in the galaxy, sentients who's molecular biology is carbon-based. These lifeforms normally evolved from rivers in their homeworld's primordial stages. Their insides consist of bodily organs to keep them alive, like hearts, stomaches, livers, kidneys etc. Carbons have to eat nutrients for energy such as plants and meat. Silicon-based lifeforms - Silicon-based lifeforms are often crystaline or rocky in appearance. Although sparse, there have been a few sentient species in the galaxy that are silicon-based. They, like the carbon-based creatures, have specialised organs inside their bodies but they are also crystalline-like. Their stomachs are not adapted to Carbon-based foods and so can only eat rocks and other minerals. Plant lifeforms - Alien races who have evolved from their homeworld's plantlife. Unlike the carbon-based lifeforms, plants do not eat for energy. They photosynthesise instead, gaining energy by taking in light. Liquid creatures - A lifeform which has taken on a liquid chemistry. Liquid creatures are one of the more rarer type of lifeform. The term liquid classifies any species that can mould it's shape, so a creature with a jelly-like texture would be classified under this. Their source of energy is unknown. Creatures of this status often evolve when a T-class planet has dried up due to climate change, and the remaining batch of water is absorbed into native amoebae and algae and take on a new form. Energy beings - Beings made from pure energy. Origins normally come from one of the various other categories, and they have evolved to a level of intelligence their physical bodies were no longer needed. It is often considered an alternative to going extinct for a species. At this stage of evolution, the race normally abandons their homeworld and ventures into space. Ammonia lifeforms - Lighter-than-air creatures who normally evolve inside a gas giant. Although sentience is a common factor for 'Ammonians' space-travel or indeed technology is quite impossible due to a lack of materials on the homeworld for resources. They feed off particles in their planet's atmosphere. Robotic - Robots, although not exactly a type of species, can often be considered intelligent lifeforms in their own right. For example, the various empires in the galaxy have planets with robotic inhabitants. Energy depends on the robot's mechanics. Some are powered by oil and fuel whereas others are electric and have to be recharged every once in a while. Planetary classifications These classifications qualify for both planets and moons. *O-class - A completely dead planet. It is born without T-class environments and often die without T-class environments. The chemicals it has are deadly to all sorts of life. *P-class - A planet that is large enough to be rounded by it's own gravity but has not cleared it's neighbouring region of planetesimals and is not a sattelite. They have qualities unique to this class. Orbits aren't normally entirely circular, often oval-shaped. Sometimes 2 P-class planets are in binary orbit around each other. They are also commonly known as Dwarf planets. the Sol systems most well-known example of a P-class planet is Pluto. *Q-class - A planet that's surface is completely metallic mineral and has a dense atmosphere of pure Nitrogen. No organic life exists on the planet. But the majority of robotic races are from these planets. *R-class - a former T-class planet that has lost both it's water and atmosphere. Examples within the Sol system are Venus and Mars. Regardless of what chemicals have replaced the T-class environment, it goes under the same classification if traces of water vapour is present. *S-class - A T-class planet that has no native life. Reasons for this can vary from ecological disaster to lack of water. Terrain are normally deserts of sand or snow. An example includes the Mental homeworld. *T-class - The most common planet life evolves on. T-class planets often have high levels of Oxygen and Nitrogen and a body of water. Nearly all known species in the galaxy are from these kinds of planets. Terrain to fully classify this planet is a variety of landscapes such as sand deserts and rainforests on the same planet. Examples include Earth, Pavla, Xenoc and Ovsor. *U-class - A rare life-bearing planet where the atmosphere consists of the toxic chemical Hydrogen Cyanide. Although plenty of planets have this deadly gas, U-class planets reside in the goldilocks zone and thus are capable of supporting water. Examples include Toxicus and Couporia. At first, this classification counted towards any non-T-class planet that harbours life, but soon became it's own class after it came apparent this and T-class were the only ones capable of harbouring organic life. *V-class - A barren planet that has Hydrogen Cyanide as it's atmospheric chemical. *W-class - A unique planet made specifically for Wazpz. They are entirely made of Wazpidium metal and have no atmospheric chemical. The only planets of this class are within a 500 light year perimeter from the galactic core. *X-class - A small and rocky celestial body with no surface environment. Most moons are of this classification. *Y-class - Gas Giants such as Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus. Zones Following the unification of the galaxy under the Maeltir Union, the galaxy is now divided into 'zones' rather than territories. Most of these territories are so-named under historical reasoning. Wazp Territories The untouched circled zone of space that has remained colonised by the all-powerful Wazpz since the beginning of galactic history. The Union has now power over this zone but is not considered a 'foreign' territory. Galactic Capital The Galactic Capital is where the Maeltir Union is ruled over by the Reptoids. Most planets and star systems have been colonised and industrialised here. Pavlan Empire The historical area of space where both almighty Pavlan Empires stood. It is the 2nd-most populous territory of Maeltir. Kroyon Hive Colonies The colonised star systems of the old Kroyon Empire. Under Maeltir Union rules, no further planet is to be colonised in the traditional Kroyon fashion (Brutally and even genocidal). As the turn of a new era of peace prospers in Maeltir, Kroyon queens are authorised to use their castes to co-operate with other species. Kcaj Triangle A triangular zone of space that stretches across a gap between galactic arms. Thus ships under impulse power can easily become lost in the 'blank' space. It has cost the lives of many over the eons which has governed it's name, Kcaj being Kronoc for 'Lost'. Yalske Zone The sector of space historically infamous for the stepping stone of the break-up of the million year Galactic Federation of Maeltir. Although once a prospering interstellar metropolis, a nuclear invention on the Dommindo homeworld caused several Redonium mines across the sector to detonate. Those who didn't perish in the explosions either fled from the heavily radioactive instability or died from radiation poisoning. Although the ratio to populated to dead planets in the sector is 15:1, the zone has become known galaxy-wide as the most dangerous and has since become commonly called the Yalske Badlands. Terran Confederacy The historical sector of space neighbouring the Pavlan Empire. It is roughly the same size as it's neighbouring sector and is populated by the 5 sentient Earth Species. It still has a co-operative organisaton under the name the Terran Confederacy but, like the rest of the galaxy, is ruled by the Maeltir Union. Federal Alliance A small zone on the edge of explored space. It shares it's origin as the Pavlan Empire and Terran Confederacy, mostly historic. It was once an alliance of 5 species and opposed other species not part of their alliance. Nowadays it is another territory of the Maeltir Union. Mackong Cult A zone of space heavily influenced by the Mackong Cult. The cult itself believes that moral-choices will affect which of the 3 afterlives an individual shall go to once it has died. The founding species (which shares the namesake) are red and white humanoids whom never remove their scarlet armour including a cone-shaped helmet which hides their faces. The cult is the third most followed belief after Wazpism and Atheism. Ordana Cluster A cluster of Orange stars on the far reaches of the galaxy and heavily populated with Barzeni. Nearly all of the stars have no orbiting planets so colonisation by other life-forms is near impossible. The only known MU residents are scientists living in large research stations, which study the nearby solar activity. Zone Alpha A zone previously ruled over by Grobleks who refused the implantation of cybernetic body parts. Zone Beta Another zone previously ruled over by Grobleks who were implanted with cybernetic implants. These 2 zones (or territories as they were known as before galactic unification) constantly waged war on one another over ethic differences. Dead Zone A zone of space that stretches between 2 galactic arms, leaving it mostly blank space with little nearby stars other than the stars on the edges of the 2 galactic arms. 2 previous governments ruled this sector of space, the Gryme and the Golems, now unified in this sector of the galaxy. GELF Arm A stretch of space parsecs away from the main explored territories. Although unexplored itself, a map was stolen from it's inhabitants, the GELFS, and was differentiated from the unexplored territories by this new name. As it's name suggests, it is located on the opposite arm of the galaxy. Uncharted Space The space beyond the explored zones. Although it has a few MU colonies, it is not ruled over by it and the colonies are normally classified as badlands. Wazp varieties Wazpz are split into 4 forms, each holding their own territory of the kingdom. Naglend Wazpz Naglend Wazpz are the most powerful form of wazpz. They were the original Wazpz created by the Harlequins when the galaxy first formed. They are roughly 10 feet tall and have the same powers as each other such as telekinesis and teleportation. They are the only type of Wazp, or indeed species, that can travel throughout the galaxy without spaceships. Anti-wazpz Anti-Wazpz is the name given to a defecting faction of Wazp that arose during the early days of the Galaxy. The history of the Anti-wazpz started when the first generation of Naglend Wazpz split opinions on how to rule the galaxy. the faction that would become the Anti-wazpz thought the galaxy should be conquered as their own and have the smaller races live in fear of them. the Naglend Wazpz didn't agree to this, believing peace was the right of all living beings. Their beliefs mutated their appearance. The metallic bodies the Harlequins crafted them turned to ectoplasm and their eyes became hate filled and red. The Anti-wazpz have been locked at the centre of the galaxy by a great spherical barrier to avoid their lust for power destroying the galaxy. Tansclod Wazpz Tansclod Wazpz are a smaller variation of Wazp as well as less powerful. However, They have the ability to control various elements depending on Wazp. For example, Red Wazpz can control fire while Blue can control water and so on. Elements include Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, Ice, Electrcity, Plant-life, Sonics and Kinetics. They lack any really powerful abilities and they are no longer required for assistance of making the Galaxy so their fate is now their own. Adliner Wazpz Adliner Wazpz don't have control of any supernatural powers, they rely on hand-made weapons for defence and, like the Tansclod Wazpz, are free to travel outside the boundaries of the Kingdom's borders. They do have 1 ability unique to them however. They have the ability to merge into any live specimen after scanning them. This makes them ideal scientists as they blend into eccosystems in the disguise of a native creature. Aslew Wazpz Aslew Wazpz are highly deformed Wazpz which don't have a specific design. Their heads are beak-like and many have asymmetrical arm lengths, if they have 2 of them that is. Their powers are limited to being able to create a disc of energy from their hands, similar to Naglend Wazpz though weaker. Like the Tansclod and Adliner Wazpz, the Aslew have their own fate now that their role of planetary aid is no longer needed. Sub-wazpz Sub-Wazpz were prototype life-forms created by the earlier Naglend Wazpz to test how to make living organisms. They are clearly the weakest of the Wazp varieties as they stand at roughly 3 feet and have no special powers other than enhanced speeds and superior strength to most other beings. The planetoid they were first created on would later become the Mattiverse, where they continued to thrive until dissapearing from history. Various Mattiverse cultures depict them as Demi-gods. Maeltir Union During the Hydra-arachnid invasion, all the interstellar nations unionised together to form a single organisation known as the Maeltir Union. It is currently still on-going even after the Hydra-arachnids fled from the galaxy. It's goal is to ensure peace among the various peoples of Maeltir. Education Being 100,000 light years across there are thousands of different universities across Maeltir. New Pavla University University of Kronuss Sarentaxen University Ovsor Historical University Terran University of Lupo Outer-galaxy Species These beings have origins from outside the galaxy. Knowledge of these creatures normally derive from invasive histories. Hydra-arachnid collective The Hydra-arachnids are a parasitic sentient species from the Andromeda Galaxy. Their homeworld is unknown and their territory takes up all of their home galaxy. They are blue arachnid-like beings whom carry a mind-control virus that can infect almost any species in the cluster, other than the Mentals. Very little is known about this species including their home planet and whether their mind control abilities are natural or genetically altered. Although the basic Hydra-arachnid form is of a 4-legged arthropod, their most dangerous element if control over other sentient species from their Galaxy. Each individual drone is controlled by a massive queen, called a Collective consiciousness. the Sentient Galaxy A sattelite galaxy to Maeltir that harbours a brain at it's core and can control it's star systems as though they were limbs. Currently it's thoughts on Maeltir are unknown but believed to be non-hostile. The Xeodys The Xeodys are tentacled, 3-legged and Teal coloured aliens from a pocket dimension of purple energy. They waged war against the Hydra-arachnids with both sides gaining many casualties. They are one of the few species immune to the Hydra-arachnid's mind control virus. Their blood stream carries their own virus known as BAKD (Bad-ass killer disease). After the war, many members of the Xeodys species remained in this universe and have been spotted on mutliple systems in the galaxy. The Harlequins The Harlequins are an omnipotent species from the outer-universe. They are creators of everything including Time and Space itself. Their most influential creation for the galaxy are the Wazpz, whom were created to populate the Galaxy as well as defend it. It is believed there are Wazpz in ever Galaxy because of these almighty beings. Demons Wraiths Universal portals From time to time, odd anomalies are spotted across the galaxy. These portals lead to other universes. The universes can either be a parallel to our universe or other planes of existence with different sets of physics and beings. Mattiverse rip A rip in the space-time continuum was present in orbit around the Mattiverse planet that linked it to 21st century Earth. Although unknown it is currently believed to be a savior of the now-extinct human race if any moved onto the planet before hostilities. For more see Mattiverse. Destroyed Galaxy alternate universe This alternate universe diverged during the Wazp/Anti-wazp war, except the Wazp Thomas didn't sacrifice himself to strenghten the core barrier. As a result, the Anti-wazpz escaped their prison and invaded the Wazp kingdom, taking over as galactic overlords. Battles broke out across Wazp space with casualties on the Wazp side. Eventually, a retreat was in order and the remaining Wazpz, including the Emeperor and Pope, retreated to one of the Galactic arms in the unexplored regions. After the Wazpz had been dealt with, the Anti-wazpz went through with their plan to destroy the Galaxy. the Federation was reduced to shadow remnants across the galaxy. Xeodys realm The plane of existence from which the Xeodys originate. The physics of this universe are unseen but the anomalies are a green liquid swirl-like body. Universe Zeta Another universe with different physics and bodies. In our universe, matter is separated by dark matter whilst in Universe Zeta All matter is combined together into infinite. Potholes exist in this matter which houses T-class planet-like conditions whereupon creatures simply known as Demons reside. Unlike Maeltir, Universe Zeta only has one species, the Demons, as opposed to the billions that could exist in our universe. The walls between Maeltir and Universe Zeta are apparently very weak, as demons are capable of teleporting themselves to various planets only from the energy the planet's core emits. 6th Plane The realm known as the 6th plane is often known as the Afterlife where spirits of dead beings from our universe are believed to go to after death. The only other known inhabitants of this realm are grim reaper-like wraith aliens. Hospital A white void of light. Superbeings (such as Harlequins, Wazpz and Turnbillites) can be transported to this plane when their health is at risk. There is believed to be an unseen intelligence within the Hospital who heals the wounded or sick. Domino The Centre of the Universe. The Harlequins, creators of the universe, live at this sector which is on it's own plane of existence while at the same time on ours, and from there they control the universe's physics, time and space. See also *Pavlan Empire *Mattiverse *List of Maeltir Races Category: Category:Planets Category:Galaxies Category:Maeltir Universe